


Расстояния

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Ты перелетел всю страну, чтобы накормить меня и сделать минет? - хрипло со сна спросил Ричи.





	Расстояния

Ричи всегда был слишком ленив для отношений на расстоянии. Женщина должна была быть близко: готовить, убирать и удовлетворять (пытаться) в постели. Мужчина должен был быть еще ближе: для одноразового секса расстояние критично. Но Эдди перевернул не только всю его жизнь, но и представление о самом себе.

Теперь Ричи мог перелететь на другой конец страны, чтобы подержать Эдди за руку перед напряженным судебным заседанием, а потом улететь обратно и выступить перед парой тысяч человек. Он даже не сомневался, что оно того стоит, просто делал и всё.

Безразличный похуист Ричи Тозиер канул в лету.

Пока Ричи выступал в Лос-Анджелесе, Эдди заканчивал со своим сложным разводом в Нью-Йорке. Оба поселились в аэропорту. Ричи не помнил, когда последний раз спал не в самолёте. Эдди не сильно отставал от него. Приезжать больше, чем на пару дней, не получалось. Иногда пара дней и вовсе превращалась в пару часов. О потраченных на перелеты деньгах не упоминалось. Кэшбеки зато пиршествали. Кэшбэки, бонусы, хуёнусы.

И вот Эдди провожал Ричи. Они стояли у стойки регистрации и целовались так, как будто им было по шестнадцать. Ричи отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Эдди, но тот слепо потянулся вытянутыми в трубочку губами, и Ричи не мог отбросить мысль: «Как же так? Я оставил его без поцелуя, нужно срочно вернуть губы на место!» Его так накрыло щемящей нежностью, что дышать было тяжело. Они продолжили целоваться, хотя уже объявляли окончание регистрации. Эдди застегнул ему куртку, поправил шарф и с «люблю тебя, придурок» отправил на посадку.

В самолете Ричи не спал. Сидел с закрытыми глазами и вздрагивал от каждого неловкого движения соседа по креслу. Хотелось бросить всё к чёртовой матери и жить на приличную зарплату Эдди, забыв про свою карьеру дерьмового стендапера. Но нет, Ричи понимал, что это не выход.

Разве не должна любовь быть сильнее всей этой фигни? Они победили инопланетного клоуна-убийцу, почему логистические проблемы были им не под силу?

Через два дня прилетел Эдди. Вытащил из термосумки коробку с едой из любимого места Ричи в Нью-Йорке. Ричи, у которого был тяжелый день и который забыл пообедать, набросился на свинину в перечном соусе. Эдди молча смотрел, как он ел. Глаза у Ричи были красные, вид — уставший.

Потом они прошли в спальню, где Эдди одарил его божественным минетом, и… Ричи просто вырубился как был, в одежде, со спущенными штанами. Эдди разбудил его в семь утра.

— Мне пора лететь обратно, — сказал Эдди. Он был уже собран: в костюме, при галстуке. Красивый, сволочь, до беспамятства.

— Ты приехал, чтобы накормить меня и сделать минет? — хрипло со сна спросил Ричи.

— Ты против?

Ричи понял, что не может ответить — в глазах стояли слёзы, а в горле — ком. Чем он заслужил такое? Он всю жизнь только и делал, что смеялся над всем подряд. Он не был достоин.

Дальше была очередь Ричи приезжать. После выступления он дремал в аэропорту, дремал в самолете, дремал в такси. Судя по отражению в зеркале туалета, выглядел он потрёпанно. Ещё бы. Почти постоянный джетлаг и переаклиматизация.

— Я забыл, что сегодня у меня сеанс у психолога. Но не волнуйся, я его отменю.

— Нет, ни в коем случае, я поеду с тобой.

Эдди после того, как чуть не отправился на тот свет, ходил к специалисту, чтобы перестать кричать во сне. Пока не очень помогало. Его выматывал развод и их с Ричи неустроенность.

Они сидели в приемной и тихо переговаривались.

— Уже очень скоро я обвенчаюсь с тобой, и приведу тебя в наш дом, — шептал Ричи. — Буду будить тебя каждое утро чашкой кофе и первоклассным отсосом.

— Ты встаешь после ланча, — напомнил Эдди.

Ричи не обратил внимания на это замечание и продолжил:

— А потом буду встречать тебя с работы готовым ужином.

— Ты не умеешь готовить.

— И мы будем заниматься любовью ночь напролёт.

— Ты выдыхаешься через сорок минут. А я говорю, что в нашем возрасте пора думать о своей физической форме.

— Господи, так бы и слушал твоё ворчание.

— У тебя будет такая возможность, — сказал Эдди и поцеловал Ричи в лоб.

Они продолжили сидеть молча, сцепив руки до боли. Так, как будто в последний раз.

Ричи вырвал Эдди из лап смерти однажды. Теперь он собирался выторговать у жизни каждую секунду, когда можно побыть вместе. Любовь, она такая: условностей не терпит, перед преградами не останавливается, дышать помогает.


End file.
